clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Villareal
Lilith is the daughter to Max and Emma Villareal. She currently resides in The Villareal Mansion with her boyfriend Jaime, her son Samuel Blaze, her brother Abel and his daughter Phoenix Toddlerhood During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents, Emma and Max, in a small house in Willow creek. Her father Max was evil and was often mean to Lilith and her mother Emma. Towards the end of her toddler-hood, Emma decided to leave Max cat, and bring Lilith back to the Clare and Ali Dream House. Lilith inherited some of her father's mischievousness. At this time, she also met her mom's new boyfriend, Jay Jones. Lilith saw Jay as a father figure to her and Jay treated Lilith the way Lilith didn't get treated by Max. Childhood Lilith herr lived in a small room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate play set and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, gotten married to Elsa Bjergsen, and had a child, Abel Villareal. When Emma found out her boyfriend Jay had cheated on her, this not only upset Emma, but also Lilith, who then despised him and still does to this day. Teenhood As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party all night and had no curfew. During this time in her life she confronted her best friend, Fatima, who was "playing" her brother Abel while Fatima already had Ryland as her boyfriend. Lilith saved her father and brother from a house fire which killed Elsa when she went around to the cottage for Christmas. This led to her parents getting back into a relationship. She also became fond of both Ryland Griffith and Jamie Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jaime being Lilith's very first kiss. Faith Robins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the two having quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. Adulthood Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents became engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on Valentine's Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point. He ended up in the wilderness to find himself and take some time away, as he had been struggling with his PTSD (a.k.a. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Lilith went to find him and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the working world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Abel during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite thinking she was in a committed relationship, Lilith discovered that Ryland and her ex-best friend Fatima had a child together from when they used to date. Lilith was unsure whether she should break up with Ryland or forgive him, to distract herself from this Lilith decided to reinvent her look and stayed out all night at a bar. She bumped into Jaime that night and began to show interest in a new sim named Akira even though she was still technically still in a relationship with Ryland, since they did not break up yet. During a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland officially broke up, but Lilith decided to help Fatima out with her children. Lilith went out to a restaurant with Jamie, Akira and Noelle; Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Lilith, Jamie, Abel and Ashley all went to Selvadorada for a couples holiday. Lilith kept her relationship with Jamie a secret for a while as he was a lot older than her and he was Noelle's biological father, but she decided to introduce him as her boyfriend to Emma and Max. They ended up liking Jamie a lot, which made Lilith happy - and that it went a lot better than when Lilith introduced Ryland to her parents.Sometime around that time Lillith cut most of her hair , she is now using extensions Lilith and Jaime found Nathan Street’s birth certificate when Lilith came over to Jaime's apartment. Lilith will become Noelle’s stepmom if she marries Jaime street. But Clare would rather her be big sis Lilith to Noelle instead of stepmom. Lilith soon asked Jaime to move in with her and is having second thoughts of having children because of her niece, Phoenix. In episode 28 of Broken Dream, Lilith found out she was pregnant accidentally by her boyfriend Jaime. Lilith gave birth to her son, Samuel Blaze Villareal; Who Clare has nicknamed Sammy B. Trivia * The name Lilith is associated in many cultures with evil spirits, which refers to the hot-headed trait that she inherited from Max. * Lilith inherited the Villareal pink-tinted eyes; her brother Abel also inherited this. * The name Lilith is a Hebrew name meaning Child of the Night. *Her dog, Meeko, has traits shaped to her personality. (Just like Laika was based off her brother's needs.) *She is half English and half Spanish. *Lilith and Fatima are still best friends, despite Fatima having a baby by her now ex-boyfriend. *Lilith is part of the Broken Dream series. *Clare has said she has always wanted Lilith to end up with Jaime; which has now happened. *Many accounts on this wiki are named after Lilith (Lilibear1, LilibearX, Lilith Villarreal, Lilithbear4lyf and Lilibear900000) *Lilith has had many different colors of hair. When she was a toddler she had black hair but Clare changed it to blonde, when she was a child, teenager and adult she has had blonde hair with pink tips. Here and there she has also had fully pink hair. *Lilith is into men with tattoos and kids/grand kids as seen by Ryland and Jamie. *Lilith was a firefighter. After putting out both father and brother, that seemed perfect; however she wasn't very good at it, and the mod broke. *She aged up into a full adult off-screen not long before the events of episode 28 of Broken Dream. *She never planned to have kids, but accidentally got pregnant. *She is usually referred to as Lilli-Bear by Clare. *Lilith has had the longest toddlerhood, childhood and teenhood. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults